Chasing Butterflies
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: Haru saves Enma from bullies — EnmaHaru


**Chasing Butterflies  
><strong>_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine.  
><strong>Note: <strong>Crack pairing. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>The streets of Namimori were scarce of any kind of rule-breaking or those puerile gang fights. There were hardly any notable crimes – save for some pickpockets who managed to slip past the keen eye of the police – and the area took pride in its low crime rate. Although there were rare occurrences of disturbances to the peace, Namimori was generally a quiet town. The people were spared from falling victim to these wrongdoings. Well, most of the time.<p>

Haru happened to pass by one of the alleyways near Namimori Middle School on her way home from her weekly shopping when she witnessed one of the most despicable crimes in a student's life: _bullying_.

"Hurry up and give us your lunch money," the bald guy kicked a scrawny boy sprawled on the floor.

"I-I don't have any," the boy whispered which earned him another kick on the stomach.

"You lying bastard," another hissed, crushing the boy's face with his foot.

Haru observed the scene from behind the post, her fists curling around the handles of her shopping bags in frustration. As much as she wanted to jump in the scene and give those bullies a piece of her mind, she was highly aware that she didn't stand a chance against those rippling muscles. At a loss, she horrifyingly watched the poor boy moan in agony as he got repeatedly kicked on the ground.

_If only I had Tsuna-san's powers... _

After a moment's hesitation, she dropped her bags, rushed towards the garbage cans by the school entrance and grabbed both covers. Then she stealthily made her way towards the bully who currently held the boy by the collar and was about to direct a punch on his face. But Haru was quicker – using the metal lids, she sandwiched his head with as much force as she could.

In the next moment, the bald delinquent was lying unconscious on the ground.

Haru took advantage of the lackeys' momentary shock and knocked them out as well.

She discarded the lids in the corner and knelt beside the boy still writhing in pain. "Can you stand up? Haru'll take you to the school clinic, alright?" she gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him up.

Haru wasn't expecting him to reply considering the state he was in, so she grinned when he uttered a weak,

"T-Thank you, Haru-san."

* * *

><p>Enma watched Haru fuss over him.<p>

As she carefully cleaned the cuts on his face with surprising adeptness, he couldn't help but think that the girl was used to doing first-aid treatments. For five minutes, Enma endured the foreign warmth curling in his stomach as he allowed her to finish. Apart from Adelheid, who was family to him, it was the first time he was at such close proximity with a girl.

"All done!" she said cheerfully, pulling him away from his trance. "Now please lift your shirt up."

"W-What?" Enma spluttered, his face a bright red.

Haru blushed at his reaction, "Hahi! What are you thinking? Haru was just going to see if there are any wounds!"

"I-I wasn't mistaking you for a pervert if that's what you're saying," he said defensively, obeying nonetheless. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and fixed his gaze on the floor as he waited for her reaction.

Haru's eyes widened at the large purple bruise on his lower abdomen. Without wasting another moment, she prepared an ice pack from the refrigerator and immediately pressed it on his stomach. She heard him hiss upon contact, so she eased the pressure and muttered her apology.

"It's a good thing Haru passed by Namimori Middle School today," she said, looking up, her gaze trailing the scars on his face. "This wasn't the first time you were bullied?"

Enma avoided her eyes and nodded.

Haru took a seat beside him on the bed, "Believe it or not, Haru knows a group of strong people. You know, like the ones you see in cartoons? With superpowers? And the person Haru admires the most is their good-for-nothing leader," she smiled, mistaking Enma's aghast expression for awe. "Haru knows it's hard to believe, but this loser of a boy is actually really cool when he gets serious," she giggled at a distant memory, momentarily forgetting that Enma was with her. "He is Haru's saviour."

Enma turned to the open window and looked at the sky, _Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

"So there's still hope for you!"

He blushed when Haru suddenly held his hands and seared him with burning passion, "Even if you think you're a good-for-nothing boy with no special powers, you can still turn out to be like Haru's saviour! So don't give up so easily and learn to fight!"

Enma was speechless and merely gawked at her.

"With your dying will!"

At Haru's determined expression, he offered her his best smile.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>The gunshot reverberated in the alley.<p>

Haru looked up and was relieved to see a burst of flame in the darkness. "Tsuna-kun?"

"It's Enma."

Under the dim light of the fire on his forehead, she saw the face she had not seen for years. His once gaunt physique was now replaced with a robust build comparable to Yamamoto and Ryohei's.

"I did it, Haru-san." He was smiling at her fondly.

She, on the other hand, openly gaped at him.

Enma blushed under her scrutiny. "W-What?"

"YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Despite what you people might say, I actually find them cute together. CRACK IS CRACK! As far as I know, Haru and Enma have neverinteracted, not even once (correct me if I'm wrong). But wouldn't it be cool if they ended up together? Considering that Tsuna/Kyoko is canon, Haru marrying the boss of Shimon would be epic! Okay. Don't mind my mindless blabber. Care to review and tell me what you think ? :D


End file.
